


Break The Sky

by MissKittyFantastico



Series: Down for the Count [10]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: After Battleground, Background Poly, F/M, Introspection, Late Night Conversations, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7588870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKittyFantastico/pseuds/MissKittyFantastico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lot is on Sami's mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break The Sky

Sami could still remember the night he won the NXT Championship clear as day.

Something like that should have been so joyous, so celebratory, but instead turned into darkness so quick when he was attacked by Kevin.

What should have been a party turned into a night in the hospital for observation. When Sami closed his eyes, he could still remember Bayley falling asleep at Sami’s bedside, holding onto his hand while Finn, who was so new to the both of them in the relationship then, paced along the door with paint still clinging to parts of his face.

He was lucky to have them. He knew this. Without them, the past year and a half would have been so much worse.

Still, Kevin clung to Sami, making him itch and dragging him down. Maybe Sami was that for Kevin too. Maybe he gave him too much benefit. It all muddled in his head. Sami guessed that’s what happened when you spend so long being friends with someone so bad for you.

Sami reopened his eyes, looking at Bayley through the city lights shining through the curtain as she slept. 

She was _here_. Only for tonight, but she was here.

Tomorrow, Finn would be flying into Pittsburgh. Sami couldn’t wait to see him on his birthday, ready to make his debut. The reality of that hadn’t set in yet. Tomorrow. Tomorrow. _Tomorrow._

They were his. He was theirs.

He would see Kevin tomorrow, that was probably certain. Such things couldn’t be avoided, but after tonight, he could breathe again. Of all the failures and screw ups that dragged him down for the past year and a half, Sami felt like he was breaking through the surface, finally able to see the light in its full glory for the first time in forever.

“Are you still awake,” Bayley asked sleepily as she opened her eyes and looked at Sami.

“Maybe,” he responded. “Got a lot on my mind.”

“You always do,” Bayley yawned. “That’s nothing new.”

Sami couldn’t help but chuckle at that. “Yeah, I know, _habibti._ I’m a mess of thoughts.”

“Yeah, but a cute one.” Bayley closed her eyes again and snuggled close to Sami.

Sami smiled to himself as he kissed Bayley on the head. “Thank you.”

“For what? For saying you’re cute?”

“For being there for me. Through… all of this.”

Bayley opened her eyes again and looked up at Sami. “Is this about Kevin?”

“Kind of,” Sami admitted. “I just… I never expected it to be this bad, but… remember that night in the hospital?”

“Yeah,” she said sleepily. “I fell asleep holding your hand.”

“I think about that a lot,” Sami whispered, kissing her head. “You and Finn being there for me like that. From the beginning till the end. I even thought about it tonight in the ring.”

“Just wish he had gotten in tonight,” Bayley muttered as she began to fall asleep again.

“We have time this week,” Sami whispered. “For once in our lives, we’ll have time.”


End file.
